


You Get Me Closer To God.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Permets-Tu [6]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: All Of The Porn None Of The Plot, Alternate Universe - Modern, Anal Fingering, Anal Plugs, Bed Sex, Cock Rings, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dominant!Enjolras, Finger Fucking, First Time Fucking, First Time Topping, Grantaire Is Obsessed With Enjolras's Cock, Kink, M/M, Masochist!Grantaire, Minor Verbal Humiliation, Mouthy Submissives, PWP, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sadist!Enjolras, Sadomasochism, Song Lyric Title, Spanking, Submission, Submissive!Grantaire, Your Kinky Sex Orders Should You Choose To Accept Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras keeps his promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get Me Closer To God.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Closer by Nine Inch Nails.

Enjolras waits a whole three weeks before fucking Grantaire. Three weeks of Grantaire crawling even more under Enjolras's skin, and into bed with him more nights than not. Three weeks of Grantaire becoming his most-contacted contact on his phone. Three weeks of Enjolras discovering he really can't get enough.

And Grantaire can't, either, if the way he lets Enjolras have his way with him are any indication. Enjolras had thought he'd spend this time discovering Grantaire's limits. Instead, he's spent it discovering his own. And apparently three weeks are his limit when it comes to not fucking Grantaire. There's probably some kind of life lesson involved there, something about patience. Enjolras stopped caring when he'd fucked Grantaire open with a dildo and Grantaire had gone wild. Enjolras had only barely kept himself from following up the dildo with his cock, and he can't keep doing that. He's been spacing out randomly thinking about pressing Grantaire into his sheets and fucking him. It's embarrassing how often he's thinking about it.

 _Tonight_ , he texts Grantaire. 

Twenty minutes later, Grantaire calls him. "I can't decide if that's annoyingly cryptic or the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

"Put it down for both," Enjolras suggests.

Grantaire laughs. "Bad idea for me to jerk off first?" he asks. "And, yes, that was my first thought. Enjolras is finally going to fuck me! Oh, shit, maybe I should jerk off first so I don't come embarrassingly quickly."

"They make toys for that," Enjolras says. "Would you care for one?"

"Um." There's a long pause during which Enjolras starts rummaging around for a pen. He jots a few notes to himself in the time it takes for Grantaire to formulate an answer he's willing to put on the record. "Nothing too harsh."

"How about a leather cock ring with a snap?" Enjolras asks. He'd also invested in a Gates Of Hell, but that's certainly not something to spring on Grantaire this early. Probably the best part of preparing had been discovering that sex comes with all kinds of tantalizing accessories. But the brain remains the best sex toy, so Enjolras drops his voice and continues. "But only after the first time you come for me. Maybe even the second, because I am going to take everything from you that I can, leave you breathless and aching and painfully aware of how empty you are without me inside you. Because you're going to be desperate for me, a mess of nerve endings, by the time I'm ready to fuck you, and I'm going to take my time. I'm going to make this so good for you."

"I believe you," Grantaire says hoarsely.

Enjolras smiles. "I know. And so you're going to get yourself ready for me. I want you impatient from the start, because you know how much I love denying you. The anticipation makes it so much better, doesn't it? It makes you feel it even more, feel every second of it. You're going to beg me until I take mercy on your plight, but I'm not going to start you off. You're going to do that for me. You're going to get yourself ready for me."

"I-- okay," Grantaire says. "Get myself ready. Fuck. Okay. That first orgasm might happen on its own. Just in case you're concerned."

"Let me know if it does," Enjolras says, amused. "You're going to prepare yourself with your fingers, and then you're going to plug yourself. Use that purple one I gave you, the one from last week. If it's not enough, you can progress to the red one, but only after having the purple one in for an hour first. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Grantaire says quickly. "I, um. I think that will be fine. Very doable. You want this now, I presume?"

"If you would oblige me," Enjolras says.

"You're on speakerphone now," Grantaire tells him and Enjolras can hear him moving around. "Okay, here it is, here we go, I'm putting you down now, okay, here's the headset, give me a second."

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Enjolras asks.

"There is no such thing as a bad time," Grantaire says. "One more second, okay, all set. Do you want the whole phone sex thing or do you just want to listen to me?"

Enjolras gets himself comfortable. "If you're offering, boy, then you know what I want."

"Right, of course you want the deluxe treatment, sir. Nothing less than the best at Grantaire's House Of Pornography." There's the sound of a bottle opening, then Grantaire says. "Okay, so, um, lube now. I know you can make this part hot, but I'm not that talented, so use your imagination, it's not like you're unaware of how this all works. Lube, yadda yadda yadda, fingers, yadda, butt plug. Do you want me to finger myself or do you want to listen to me try to take this without? Because I bet I could do that. If you wanted me to. Do you want me to?"

"I want you to finger yourself." Enjolras orders sharply, because, good god, there is no way Grantaire is loose enough right now to take that plug without prep. Grantaire hasn't told him that he's fingered himself since last Friday afternoon, and Grantaire has proven extensively that he can't finger himself and just stop there, he always gets himself to orgasm. Always.

And there are apparently some people in the world who _don't_ think they need to know their submissive's masturbatory habits. Enjolras can't understand that mentality at all.

Grantaire hisses. "Got it. Sir. I see we're torturing me today. I'm imagining you looking sternly at me now, for the record. Watching me get myself ready for you, because of course you're too good to do this yourself. Shut up, I know, but this is my fantasy, not yours, okay? Okay. So shut up, this is my fantasy, you told me to get myself open, so you're going to be forced to deal with my fantasies, not yours. So deal with it. And in this fantasy, you cannot be bothered to sully yourself with such menial tasks as opening your boyfriend to receive your cock. I'm just a receptacle for your cock -- seriously, Enjolras, I can hear you. Put yourself on mute if you must keep making those kinds of faces."

"You can't hear facial expressions," Enjolras says. And, also, "sorry, I'll stop."

"You damn well better. Ung, okay, that's the second knuckle, and, no, I refuse to drag this out too far. See, if you were doing this for me, then you could go as slow as you want, but you're not doing this for me, I'm doing this for me, so I can set my own damn pace. Unless, well, you jump in and decide to set the pace for me. Then you'd be setting the pace. But you're not, because you're the kind of anal-retentive asshole who will have me do this over the phone for you so you can get off on it, Jesus _fuck_ , and-- and also make sure I'm doing it well enough to fit your standards. Because of course there are standards for fingering yourself, why should we think there aren't? Of course there are. There's probably an ISO standard for it, and if not, I'm sure you'll be happy to write one. There's one for tea, there's gotta be one for fucking. Fuck, ouch, okay, I'm slowing down, don't say I told you so, because you did not actually tell me so, god, you're so you, even in my head. Where was I?"

"Opening yourself up for my cock," Enjolras says dryly. He wonders if he actually should tell Grantaire to slow down, but decides against it. Grantaire's a good boy and he knows what the endgame is here. He can set the pace for fingering himself. This time.

"Right, your cock," Grantaire says. "Oh god, your cock. Fuck you, I'm not being histrionic, I really am obsessed with the damn thing. By which I respectfully mean your cock. Okay, ung, the first thing you need to know is that it's the cutest thing on the damn planet and _before you say anything_ , listen to me, let me finish. When it's all soft and spent, it's goddamn adorable, and, no, that's not a comment on its size, because even I wouldn't go there. No dick measuring contests here. All you'd have to do is give me the withering look you'd give me for even suggesting it, and then you'd win. Because I'm so easy for you -- if nothing else, we have conclusively proven just how fucking easy I am for you -- and then I'd just roll over and sit up and beg, wait, sorry, wrong fantasy. Sorry. Your cock. When it's all tired out from driving me out of my mind and it's soft and cute and adorable, I just want to lick it and suck it and take it into my mouth and keep it there until you're hard again. I have no idea how quickly I can get you hard again, but needless to say, of course we should try it some day. Because that's an awesome way for me to be in service to you, and you've got to have gotten the picture by now of how much I love giving head. I could happily do nothing but give head for the rest of my life and die happily. Except not because you're going to be fucking me tonight and that's going to be amazing, so stop worrying, if you were. It's going to be amazing. Lower your expectations for yourself, okay? There's no way this can go badly."

There are a few thousand ways this can go badly, but that's beside the point. "Do you actually think my cock is cute?"

"I just said I did, didn't I?" Grantaire asks. "How dare you think I'm engaging in hyperbole, that is beneath you, Enjolras. Completely beneath you. I am never anything but honest and straight-forward. I am totally a reliable narrator. Okay, and now there's more lube, because we've reached the point where it's necessary. No, you don't get the nitty gritty details. If you wanted that, you'd've ordered me to come over so you could watch or do this to me yourself, so you're getting the Cliff's Notes version and you're going to like it. Anyway. Your cute cock and the sucking thereof. Do you think I could do it more often? I mean, I don't want to interfere with any plans you might have to use it to fuck me, perish the thought. But times when you're not fucking me, do you think I could suck you off? Please don't underestimate how much I crave your dick, and, no, I'm not kidding, I really do. You said you liked my mouth, so what's the problem? Why can't I give you more head? I feel very disappointed that I haven't been giving you more head."

Enjolras smirks. "I'm curious. How many fingers do you have up your ass right now?"

"How many does it sound like, you arrogant fucker?" Grantaire clearly does something, because he moans and there's a steady stream of profanity over the phone. "I just got the third all the way, be proud. Because fuck you. Fuck, you want me to ache for you? Great, me, too. I want to ache for you. We are both totally on the same page there. Holy fuck, Enjolras, I'm going to ache for you. I'm aching for you right now. There is aching. That's the point. Shit, okay, a little more, a little there, okay. I think I've got this. Oh, god, Enjolras. Say something. I think I've run out of ways to make you regret having me do this over the phone instead of in person."

"I doubt that," Enjolras says, licking his lips. "How about you tell me how grateful you are that I'm going to spank you before I fuck you?"

"Enjolras, you cannot say things like that to me when I'm this hard, it's not fair. I don't have any eloquence left, it's all down in my dick." Grantaire groans. "And, sorry, but I need to make it not all come out right now, so let's change the topic. Let's really change the topic. Because you want me to keep being eloquent, and not melted-brain. Say something terrible, Enjolras. Please tell me something terrible, because I'm going to need to get that plug into me, which means taking my fingers out, which means, with my luck today, the fucking thing is going to fall onto the floor, and I am just not ready to go crawling around under the bed for a fake phallus that radiates malevolence and merciless teasing and other things that start with M that I can't think of, because did I remember to mention that all my eloquence went down to my dick and got stuck there? So please destroy my erection for me, that's a good sir."

"You sound plenty eloquent to me," Enjolras says. "And I promise to teach you a different kind of eloquence when I'm balls-deep in your ass."

"Oh fucking thank god, you do know how to suck at this. Maybe other things, too, there could be lessons and hands-on homework assignments, we'll make a porn star out of you yet, Monsieur Enjolras. How much longer do I have to keep fingering myself before I can make nice with this one-eyed purple people eater?"

"Do you think you're ready for it?" Enjolras asks.

"Am I ready? Fuck no, I'm not ready," Grantaire says. "That doesn't mean that this might not be better gotten over with quickly, true, you might have a point there. Was that your point? I've lost track. Did you even have a point? Oh, god, Enjolras. I wish you could see how good I am being for you, I'm being really good. Honest. I've never been this good in my life, usually I fuck it up long before I get this far into the good spectrum. I should get a tattoo, today's date, today I was good. Fuck. I'm aching for you and everything, I'm even more desperate than Tuesday, so please tell me what to do, Enjolras. Please, Enjolras. I'm running out of ways to beg for you to take my choices away from me because I can't even think anymore, I need you and your cock, and I need them now, and please tell me to put the plug in, please tell me how to do it--"

"Slowly," Enjolras orders him. "Do it slowly. I want to hear it. And if it sounds like it hurts, if it sounds like you really can't take it, then I'll tell you to stop." The plug isn't that big; Grantaire'd taken it fine last week. Enjolras wonders if he should be worried or if this is just because Grantaire is rushing. Enjolras had taken his time opening Grantaire up, making sure that Grantaire was begging for it incoherently before finally giving it to him. Maybe that was the difference. And it's probably easier when someone does it for you than when you do it to yourself. "And if it gets too much for you, don't wait for me to realize it, just do what you have to. If you hurt yourself in a bad way, I'll be very upset. And then I won't fuck you. Is that clear?"

"Ung, fuck yes, very clear, sir, crystal clear, sir, spit-polished crystal clear-- how do you polish crystal? Have I ever in my life owned something that's crystal? Would I know if I did, maybe I do, I don't know, Enjolras, _please_ \--"

"Shhh. You're doing so good." Enjolras can't see him, can only hear him, but he knows that it's true. Grantaire can't be anything but good. If he is, then Enjolras merely has to redefine good. "You're such a good boy, taking this for me. I know you want to be your best for me, and this is how you're doing it. This is how you get ready for me. It's just like getting ready for anything else, you have to take the time to do it properly. So this is how you get ready to take my cock, Grantaire. This is how you get ready to take what you're so obsessed with," and they are going to talk about that, holy hell are they going to talk about that, Enjolras doesn't know if he finds it erotic or amusing or disturbing or a bizarre mixture of the three, "I am going to make you grateful for every second you're spending getting yourself ready, going to pay you back a thousandfold with pleasure and everything you can take from me. I'm going to give you it all, but I'll only be able to, I'll only be able to fuck you the way I want to, because you're doing this for me right now, because my good boy is getting himself open for me. Because you're going to keep getting yourself ready for me all day, until I have you right where I want you on my bed, and then I'm going to take the plug out and _fuck you_."

Grantaire's breaths are coming in hard and fast, and Enjolras licks his lips to the beat of his panting. "And you know what I'm going to do when I'm done?" Enjolras continues. "Do you know what I'm going to do once you're fucked out and exhausted, once you can't move without feeling everything I've done to you? I'm going to put the plug back in, Grantaire. Right back into you, like you're doing now, only it won't be so hard. It'll be so easy, you'll be so open and wet and desperate for it, for something to keep you full once I'm done with my pretty little slut for the night. I'm going to fill you right back up again and you're going to sleep in it, and in the morning, I'll fuck you again, tender and loving and you'll beg me to go harder, but I won't, because I can fuck you to take you apart and I can fuck you to put you back together again, and now you're going to give me a status report."

"Oh, god." Grantaire's whimpering distantly. "Enjolras, you broke my fucking brain, you do not get a status report."

"You're not getting anything else until you give me a status report," Enjolras reminds him. "I suspect I can out-wait you significantly."

"It's, oh god, that was not a smart idea, okay, it's about half-way in, sorry, please continue. I promise I'll be faster about this once I've had more practice. Promise. I promise. I will be so good. Please keep destroying my brain, please don't stop. Please keep talking. Please don't stop."

"If I told you to shove it in and seat it fully right now," Enjolras asks, "would that be good pain or bad pain?"

There's a muffled shout as Grantaire does just that, then he groans lowly. " _Fuck_. Survey says good pain." Something falls onto the floor, but it doesn't sound like Grantaire's moving to grab it. It was probably the lube, not the phone. "Can I, can I take a nap until you want me? I didn't come. But I can't guarantee moving for, um, a few minutes. But I didn't come."

"Would you like to?" Enjolras asks.

"Do not say things like that, it should be illegal," Grantaire complains. "Will I regret it later if I say yes?"

"If you have regrets later, I'm doing this wrong," Enjolras tells him honestly. "It's up to you, Grantaire. If you want to come, you can."

"I'll wait," Grantaire announces. "Because you are actively evil and I won't give you the satisfaction of listening to me get myself off in under five seconds just by touching myself. That is not something I want you to know is possible. I am not giving you that kind of ammunition."

Enjolras smiles. "Grantaire, I can hear every word you're saying."

"Yep, but you won't hold it against me if I don't actually do it. And by hold it against me, I mean exploit it like the evil, evil man you are. So instead you can just imagine that I have self-control when, ha, let's pretend I have self-control, that's an excellent delusion. Let's encourage that delusion. That's only to be encouraged, you thinking I can control myself. Fuck, this thing is gigantic. Enjolras, the fact that you think this is small says much more about your cock than I can even articulate right now."

"It is the smaller one of the two," Enjolras points out. The red one is significantly longer and wider. He frowns and makes another note. He can't tell if this is an actual complaint or Grantaire just talking to distract himself from coming. Either way, investing in more plugs is probably a good idea. Enjolras had thought the next one he'd buy would be bigger, to prepare Grantaire for being fisted, but Enjolras can be patient. This is one of those cases where going too fast could not only backfire spectacularly, but could also really hurt Grantaire. And Enjolras is not going to hurt Grantaire more than he wants to be hurt. "Would you like me to buy the next-smaller size? If you're having problems--"

"No problems! No problems whatsoever!" Grantaire must do something, because he lets out a contented moan. "See how much I like this? I like this a lot. You'll have to pry it from-- I did not think that phrase through before I started it. But clearly you'll be prying it from somewhere. Not to be crude about it. And then I'll get your cock, so shut up about replacing it with anything other than your throbbing stick of justice."

Enjolras sputters.

"Your rigid rod of righteousness?" Grantaire tries.

"I should not be surprised by how fixated you are on my cock," Enjolras says, mostly to himself. But he's still going to be investing in additional plug sizes. Because it's hard to tell when Grantaire's mouthing off and when he's giving legitimate feedback and expects Enjolras to magically be able to tell the difference. Enjolras will buy more, give them all to Grantaire, and let him freely choose which one he wants enough times for Enjolras to get a better idea of Grantaire's anal plug preferences. Enjolras had wanted to avoid insulting Grantaire by getting him a really small one, in case Grantaire thought it was a comment on Grantaire's ability to take a cock. It'll be better if it's a choice, Enjolras thinks. Give him a bunch, let him pick his favorites. That's probably the best way to figure out which sizes and shapes Grantaire prefers.

"Yes, you have definitely been warned. It's a pretty great cock. I think I'm the right amount of fixated on your wonderful wang of wisdom." He starts giggling, but cuts himself off quickly.

"And it's definitely too late to ask you to not anthropomorphize my penis," Enjolras continues.

"Yep," Grantaire puts in. "Sorry, this bed is big enough for the two of us and your cock, so you can't kick me out just to have your cock to yourself anymore. I refuse. I get some time with it. Shared custody. I am totally entitled to quality time with your pretty--"

"I think we've had enough descriptions of my penis for today, thank you, Grantaire," Enjolras says.

"Aw," Grantaire says. "And we haven't even gotten into how you're the kinkiest virgin I have ever met."

"Do you ask everyone you meet if they're a virgin?" Enjolras asks. 

"Missing the point," Grantaire says. "You are totally missing the point. The point being... I've lost the point. What was my point, Enjolras? You're so much better at keeping track of these things for me because, hey, have I mentioned I can't really move without being really, really, really aware of what you're going to do to me later? In graphic detail?"

"That's the point right there," Enjolras says. "You, being constantly aware of me and what I'm going to do to you. You, being aware of how empty you are without me or one of my toys keeping you full for me. My filthy whore of a boy keeping himself open for me so I can take him whenever I want without having to be bothered with, how did you put it?, lowering myself to fingering you."

" _This is not helping my erection_ ," Grantaire grits out. "So if this is to teach me what it's going to be like to be fucked by you, I guess the answer is: fucking shit-tons of orgasms. Fuck, Enjolras, do you have any fucking idea? Any fucking idea at all?"

"No, I don't," Enjolras answers, "so next time, how about you turn your webcam on first? Then I'll have a fucking idea about what I'm doing to you. Would you prefer that? Oh, and you should be touching yourself, if you're not already."

"Are _you_ touching yourself?" Grantaire demands, but anything else that would follow it are lost in the sound of Grantaire orgasming just as quickly as he'd predicted. "Fuck," Grantaire groans. "That's embarrassing."

"Endearing," Enjolras corrects. He palms his hard cock. "Would you like to listen to me get off, or would you prefer to wait?"

"Sing, oh goddess," Grantaire says, "the, um, orgasm of--"

"I get the picture," Enjolras says. He makes sure he's as loud as he can be as he jerks himself off quickly. He's going to make it last later, so there's no point in dragging this one out too far. Grantaire's already been amazing for him and deserves a reward. Enjolras keeps up a steady stream of filth as he gets himself off, listening to Grantaire's encouragements, letting Grantaire know how good he is for him, how responsive and obedient, how Enjolras could never dream up a better submissive than Grantaire. And Grantaire's talking back to him, talking shit about how hot Enjolras sounds, which Enjolras appreciates, he really does, and he's eventually coming all over his hand, biting off a "wish you were here to lick my come from my skin, you desperate slut."

"Yes, of course I do," Grantaire is saying. "And I'll bet ten bucks that you'll be having me do that later, because, oh, right, you like my mouth just as much as I like your cock, so don't you look at me with that expression, like I'm being weird about your body, you were weird first. Our weird body part obsessions are mutually compatible."

"Uh-huh," Enjolras says.

"And there's nothing wrong with being weird," Grantaire says, warming to the topic, "being weird is what's going to get me spanked and fucked later. So all aboard the S. S. Weird, we are going to sail our way into your bed. You are going to drop your anchor into my deep seas--"

"Are you even listening to the shit that's coming out of your mouth?" Enjolras asks.

"Nope," Grantaire says cheerfully, "not at all. I don't make a habit of listening to myself. I have you around to listen to me for me and then tell me how wrong I'm being. Division of labor. I talk, you decide. I think it works well. And you like it, admit it."

"I wasn't denying it," Enjolras says. "I do quite like your mouth. Everything you do with your mouth. Including the things you say because you like the sound of it and talk to fill silences."

"Oh, like you don't, Mister I'm-Going-To-Tie-You-To-Things-I-Promise-Even-Though-I-Can't-Keep-A-Necktie-Tied-For-More-Than-Five-Minutes-Straight. Seriously, Enjolras, everyone knows you have a vendetta against Windsor and all of his knots, and I'm supposed to believe you can manage to tie me to the bed without deciding to free me immediately because all humans deserve freedom, including from what are basically nooses and/or leashes you are socially required to wear, yes, I have listened to you, I don't do anything but listen to you, but shut up, you look amazingly hot in a tie, so, seriously, stop fucking with them, your boyfriend wants to perv all over you and your formal suits, you look awesome in formalwear, I just want to grab you by the tie, yank you forward, and kiss you. Which speaks to your point about leashes, but, still. You clean up so well. It's fucking hot, Enjolras. It's fucking hot."

"I'm getting that impression," Enjolras says. "Would you want to dress me? If you're having such a huge hard-on for my suits, you are more than welcome to help me into and out of them the next time I have to give them an airing."

"We need to set up a webcam so you can see me kneeling and begging you for that," Grantaire says. "Not that I'm kneeling right now, but you get the picture. I would be kneeling, but there's not much point right now. I'll kneel later, and then you can prove to me that you are willing to tie me to things. Because I need proof. It's for science, Enjolras. I'm sure you appreciate that. I need evidence to back up your claims that you are willing to inflict knots on other people."

"Sex is more fun than neckties," Enjolras says. Because it is. "You don't have anything to worry about in that regard. I can still manage to tie you up without having to revisit my opinions about the damn things. And what makes you think I'm going to use ties?"

"Because reduce reuse recycle?" Grantaire asks. "Also, when I cased your bedroom, I did not see cuffs."

"You weren't looking hard enough," Enjolras says. "Maybe we could play scavenger hunt. If you can find something, I'll use it on you."

"Promise? Whatever I find, you'll use? Because that's really open-ended, I can totally exploit that for the forces of good. You're still the forces of evil, in case you've forgotten."

"And by evil, you mean taking care of you and making sure you have lots of orgasms?" Enjolras asks. "Grantaire, I'd ask what dictionary you're using, but on second thought, I don't want to know."

"I'm using the dictionary of It Makes Sense To Me, which is a valued publication of the University of Fuck Me Already. You wouldn't know about it. You're a dominant, you'd get turned away at the door. Must be this submissive to enter, and guess what, that's not you. It's where we learn arcane things like how to deep throat, because don't pretend I didn't notice you're impressed by that."

"Yes, your cocksucking skills are impressive," Enjolras allows.

"They are, aren't they?" Grantaire preens. "And I owe it all to my studies in the Fellatio Department at my good ol' alma mater, U of FMA. I graduated Please Cum Laude--"

"That is _terrible_ ," Enjolras says, aghast.

"But you're still trying not to laugh, don't lie. I am just that good. Oh, and we have phone sex classes. Things like how to not drop the phone, which is harder than you'd think. When you're hard. Lots of things are hard when you're hard."

Which reminds him. "How's your ass?"

"I could move." Grantaire says. "Do I need to?"

"Not yet." Enjolras says. "You can lie around being lazy for as long as you'd like--"

"I'll show you lazy, you condescending, domineering--"

"You love it," Enjolras points out. "Lying around, your legs spread and waiting for me. But I am going to need you to get from your apartment to mine, and to be able to do whatever you need to do today. So it's important that you're not too distracted by how pleasantly full you are for me that you can't do anything but lie around waiting for me to shove my cock into you."

"I can do that, too. I can multitask my life and being desperate for you. I'm very talented that way."

"I know you are," Enjolras says. "If anything feels weird, take the plug out immediately and call me, okay?"

"Okay," Grantaire says. "In the event of the apocalypse, remove the stick up my ass. Gotcha."

"And even if it's not," Enjolras says. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, all right," Grantaire sighs. "No, I will not keep it in longer than I want to, just because you ordered me to, blah blah blah. You won that fight, I'm over it. You don't care what it does to me to obey your orders-- shut up, let me finish, _just because_ they are your orders, ignoring my own desires, including the negative ones. Stop judging me."

"I'm not judging you," Enjolras says. "But there's ignoring your own desires, and then there's the fact that you're going to be walking around today with a plug up your ass. That's huge, Grantaire. I'm not ignoring how big a deal that is. So this is all about you and what you're comfortable with. So if you start being less-comfortable with it, if it starts being a problem, then I-- you want to make this about my desires? Fine. I don't want you putting yourself in terrible social and public situations just because you think it'll make me happy. I want you to do it only if it'll make you happy. Your happiness is more important than mine when it comes to your body."

"Why are you choosing now to decide to discover boundaries?" Grantaire complains. "Whatever, you won that fight, my kink has to stay in the bedroom, I'm over it. I'm not allowed to suck it up and deal with it. Good boys listen to their bodies and don't push limits without their dominant there to hold their hand--"

"I _never_ said that."

"I'm paraphrasing," Grantaire says.

Enjolras pinches the bridge of his nose. "If what you got out of that discussion was that I don't want you to push your limits on your own, then clearly I misspoke greatly and I owe you an apology."

"I'll take it in the form of a brutal fucking," Grantaire offers. "I'm accommodating that way. Me, you, a bed, me not able to walk straight tomorrow."

"You're going to be getting that anyway." Enjolras sighs. "R, this is the problem, I need you to understand that. I need you to promise me you'll call a time out if things get out of hand, because I keep getting less and less confident that I can judge when you're close to it or not. _Because I cannot read your mind_ , and I can't always tell if you're teasing me or talking bullshit or if you're actually telling me to slow the fuck down or stop on a dime. If I push too far, for fuck's sake, tell me. If I cross a line, you need to tell me that, too. If you think I'm, fuck, if I'm trying to forbid you from trying some sexual experimentation on your own, then that's a problem and also something I need to know. Okay?"

"Shit, that's what you're getting out of this?" Grantaire asks. "Enjolras, I promise, hand to god and on my mother's eventual grave, when I want you to stop, you will be made aware of that with extreme prejudice. I will be explicit. I will use my words. Now, if you'd told me to put the bigger one in, I might have told you to slow down, except you didn't set a pace, did you, that was tricky, I realize that now, you filthy fucker. But, yeah, if you keep letting me take control over the stuff you don't have the first clue how to do -- yes, Enjolras, everyone can tell you're doing that, the man in the moon called and wants his obviousness back -- but anyway, I could have gone slower, I could have told you to give me more time. I didn't, okay? Because I didn't want to. Because I liked doing that. Just like I'm going to love putting a condom on you later -- no, I don't care that you're able to do it yourself, it's my job, I'm the submissive, I serve you, and that means you don't put your own condoms on, it's back to the division of labor in this relationship. I'll be putting a condom on you and you've never done it before except for practice, and I get that, okay, Enjolras? I promise, I get that. You've never fucked anyone, so you're nervous. And that's okay! It's okay to be nervous! But I promise you, there is no way this can go wrong. I am an excellent bottom, I will take your cock real good. To put this in terms you'd use, I'm a great fucktoy, suitable for use by virgins."

Enjolras smiles ruefully. "I'm that transparent, am I?"

"Perfectly see-through," Grantaire proclaims. "But it's okay, I love you and your transparent ways. But the important question is: am I your favorite toy? Think over it carefully, you will be graded on your answer."

"Of course you're my favorite toy," Enjolras says. "Why else do you think I take such good care of you? There's no warranty and no refunds or exchanges. If I break you, I've bought you."

"You bought me anyway," Grantaire says. "But good answer. You should write your name on me in permanent marker, in case you lose me. If lost, please return, reward offered. I give good blowjobs," he adds thoughtfully. "Maybe that could be the reward."

"You really want a collar, don't you?" Enjolras asks.

"I can be really transparent, too," Grantaire says. "We're compatible that way."

"That's very sweet." Enjolras says. "I need to change and shower before heading out, so I'm hanging up now, okay?"

"That's a valid life choice for which you do not require my permission. Also, yes, I'll be fine without your dulcet tones until later."

"Good," Enjolras says. "And Grantaire? Are you willing to do something for me until then?"

"You mean other than the bright purple and obvious?" Grantaire asks. "Sir, you need to realize that asking me before ordering me makes me wonder what kind of kinky shit you're actually hesitant about. That I can do to myself. That's a pretty small list. I might need a new imagination. Oh, right, usually I just borrow yours."

Enjolras rolls his eyes. "Don't orgasm until I see you again," he says, not making it anywhere near an order. "You can touch your cock, of course, do what you'd like, but no coming."

Grantaire sputters. "Enjolras, what kind of iron cock do you think I have? I just came five minutes ago."

"I know exactly what your cock is capable of," Enjolras says, then corrects himself. "I know what your cock is capable of now. Baseline data. We'll discover exactly what your cock really is capable of at some other time. But, yes, I am confident you could get yourself off in the next few hours. You're not?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Grantaire says. "No orgasms until tonight. There weren't going to be anyway, Enjolras. It's not like this is a hardship. Unless you're planning on reversing our orgasm control deal, in which case, that would be me using my Hell No We Won't Go option. I value masturbation much too highly for that."

"This is just for tonight," Enjolras assures him. "I want you ready to go, because I'm going to make you come from the foreplay, and then again when I'm inside you. But this will never be an everyday thing. I love hearing you tell me you're hard and thinking of me. I love your masturbatory habits too much to restrict them."

"Aw, that's almost sweet," Grantaire says. "I am swept off my feet by your chivalric attention to ejaculation. Wait, no, I'm not. I'd probably fall off my feet, which is why beds were invented. Now go shower, I'm sure you're disgusting, what with the way you talk. Filth, Enjolras. Nothing but filth. You should get clean, and then I can dirty you up later with my masculine wiles."

"You do that," Enjolras says and hangs up.

Grantaire texts him immediately with a shaky picture of the plug up his ass captioned _thinking of you! <3_, and Enjolras bursts out laughing.

 

\---

 

Enjolras had contemplated having Grantaire over for dinner first, but had taken a long, hard look at his self-control and decided that wasn't a good idea. Instead, he texts Grantaire to eat first and makes Grantaire send him a picture of his dinner. It has the desired effect of giving Grantaire something to send complaining texts about that isn't how eager he is for Enjolras to please get around to fucking him already.

 **R:** I think this is a little much, even for you.

 **R:** Do you want a calorie count? How about full nutritional information?

 **R:** Are you going to test my semen? Is this what this is really all about, giving you a sperm sample?

 **R:** Oh, shit, this is why you want me to pee on you. It's how you're going to get a urine sample for your experiments.

 **R:** Should I be feeling violated? Because I'm kinda feeling turned on.

 **R:** OH RIGHT THAT'S THE PLUG UP MY ASS.

 **R:** You're still a control freak, though.

 **R:** <3

 **Enjolras:** Just eat your food.

 **R:** And what are YOU having for dinner?

 **Enjolras:** Pasta. It's important to keep my stamina up.

 **R:** I think you're confusing fucking with marathon running.

 **R:** Although I can see how you'd get confused.

 **Enjolras:** Both are things I've never done before?

 **R:** It's like you can read my mind.

By the time Grantaire's opening the door, Enjolras is well-fed and confident that Grantaire is, too. Which is good. "I'm not letting you out of bed for a while," Enjolras greets him. Grantaire drops his bag to the floor and immediately starts unbuttoning his shirt. Enjolras grabs Grantaire's hand to stop him. "No. Into the bedroom first."

"I brought a change of clothes this time," Grantaire says. "Be prepared, all that. I was a Boy Scout once. No one ever believes me, but I was."

"I believe you," Enjolras says, not only because he's seen pictures. "But the point stands. Get into the bedroom, take your clothes off, and get yourself onto the bed. Whatever position you find most comfortable. That's the last choice you're going to be making tonight, so make the most of it." He slaps Grantaire's ass once to make his point, doing his best to hit the plug, and Grantaire takes in a deep shuddering breath.

"That was evil," he says, but then runs into the bedroom. Enjolras picks up Grantaire's bag and follows at a more leisurely pace. By the time he gets to the bedroom, Grantaire's clothes are everywhere and Grantaire himself is on his hands and knees on the bed. Enjolras puts Grantaire's bag on a chair within Grantaire's line of sight in case he needs something from it.

"I know you're eager," Enjolras says, running his fingernails down Grantaire's back just hard enough to scratch. "You've been very good for me. I'm going to warm you up before I fuck you. You're going to come from my hand on you and then I'm going to fuck you. At your request, yes, I will let you have the honor of getting my cock ready for it. But you will remember that is a privilege. Next time, I may not be so kind. Do you understand?"

Grantaire nods, but doesn't say anything. Enjolras pinches the back of Grantaire's neck. "Yes, I understand," Grantaire says quickly.

"Good," Enjolras says. "You know how to stop me, and I will expect you to do it if this gets to be too much for you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Grantaire says immediately. Good boy, not needing correction twice. "Can I-- can I beg?"

"You can do whatever you like," Enjolras tells him. He gets into position behind Grantaire, keeping a hand on him at all times to ground him. One day Enjolras is going to blindfold him, but they're nowhere near ready for that. Or, to be fair, Grantaire may be ready for that already. Enjolras isn't.

Enjolras gives Grantaire another second to breathe before giving him the first stroke. It's different from the few times they've done this before. For those, the entire point was the spanking. This time, it's only meant to be the appetizer. Enjolras paces himself accordingly. He doesn't want to overwhelm Grantaire, just get him right where Enjolras wants him. So he avoids the plug as much as he can bring himself to, considering that too much of an easy target. Grantaire's thighs are spread open and eager and ready for him, anyway, so there's no need to get too far ahead of himself.

By the time Grantaire's given up and is pressing his face into the pillow, begging and pleading at him, Enjolras has gotten Grantaire's ass and thighs a nice shade of red. He presses his thumb against the base of the plug and, at Grantaire's low moan, decides to try something different. This time, he hits Grantaire's balls and Grantaire yelps. Enjolras could easily fall in love with how responsive Grantaire is, so he does it again and again, and then hits Grantaire's cock, too, because he doesn't want it feeling left out.

"Sick bastard," Grantaire says, his voice full of need and desperation already. Enjolras is pleased.

"It's unfortunate you feel that way," Enjolras tells him, and lands the next stroke where Grantaire's ass is the reddest. "My heart bleeds for your plight."

"Do that again and I'll scream," Grantaire says, and Enjolras holds him to that promise. Grantaire's fucking the air between strokes and Enjolras isn't sure if Grantaire can come just from this with nothing for him to rub against, with no friction, with nothing touching him, and Grantaire's probably warmed up enough. So Enjolras takes Grantaire's cock into one hand and digs his nails into Grantaire's heated skin with his other.

"Come for me," he orders, and scratches Grantaire hard. It doesn't take Grantaire long until he does, and Enjolras grins. "You're so gorgeous like this," he says. "You have no idea how fuckable you look." He pats Grantaire's ass lovingly. "I really like beating you."

"Nng," Grantaire says, and flips him off. Then he's pushing himself back up, no, he's pushing himself over, so he's on his back. "Noticed that." He's staring at Enjolras's cock and Enjolras cups himself through his sweatpants. "Show off."

"If you say so," Enjolras says. "Now, as promised." He pulls the black leather cock ring out of his sweatpants pocket and shows it to Grantaire. "For you." He gives Grantaire a moment to indicate that he doesn't want it anymore. Grantaire just licks his lips, so Enjolras takes Grantaire's cock in his hand. He snaps the cock ring in place and then bends down to press a kiss to the head of Grantaire's cock. Grantaire whimpers. 

He pats Grantaire on the knee and then stands back. He takes his clothes off carefully and slowly, not to be a tease, but because he knows Grantaire does need some recovery time, no matter what he might protest. His sweatpants and tee go into the laundry, and then Enjolras takes the condom and lube off of the table.

"Delegation is a beautiful thing," Grantaire says. He's sitting up tenderly now and he's making grabby hands at the supplies. Enjolras gives him a stern look and Grantaire just grins. "What? Delegating is important."

"I can change my mind," Enjolras says, but there's no heat to it. He settles down on the bed and hands Grantaire the condom.

"Thank you thank you thank you," Grantaire says, and, fuck, he actually presses a tender kiss to the condom wrapper. If Enjolras weren't already absurdly hard, that right there would have done the trick. Dear god. Grantaire has the condom out and on Enjolras's cock before Enjolras can do more than blink. It's very practiced and right now really isn't the time to wonder how many other guys Grantaire has done this for. Because it's not fucking important. What's important is that he's doing it for Enjolras and Enjolras is going to fuck him so magnificently that Grantaire forgets the rest of the world and everyone else who's fucked him, and, most importantly, forgets all about Enjolras being a total novice at this. Because Grantaire deserves the best, so Enjolras is going to give it to him. Failure is not a goddamn option here.

Grantaire tosses the wrapper in the general direction of the trash can and then wraps his fingers around Enjolras's cock. Enjolras leans back on his elbows and lets him. After all, he did tell Grantaire that he could get him ready. If this is what Grantaire thinks getting him ready involves, Enjolras is willing to see how far Grantaire's going to go with it. And then Grantaire bends his head and takes Enjolras's cock deep into his throat, and, fuck fuck fuck. Enjolras has his fingers fisted in Grantaire's hair and has yanked Grantaire back before he can even process what just happened.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Enjolras asks, trying for stern but knowing he's just coming off as desperate and out of control. Shit. "You do not do that if you want me to fuck you. Is that understood?" Grantaire looks up at him, eyes wide, and he tries to nod. Enjolras loosens his fingers immediately. "Grantaire, I appreciate the urge, I promise, I honestly do. But I'm not superhuman. If you do that, I'm going to come in your mouth." He presses his thumb against Grantaire's lips to make his point. "You have a perfect mouth, a _very tempting_ mouth. But I'm not going to be coming down your throat tonight, I'm going to be coming up your ass. So while I appreciate the urge to take liberties, now is not the time. I will let you have your way with me some other time, I promise. But not tonight."

"Y-yes, sir," Grantaire says and, fuck. Enjolras grabs him and kisses him deeply. He takes Grantaire's hands in his and leads them down to touch Enjolras's cock. He leads Grantaire into gently stroking him, just that, and then Enjolras lets go of his hands and lets him keep going on his own.

"Good boy," Enjolras murmurs into Grantaire's ear. "You're such a good boy. You have beautiful hands, you know exactly what to do with them. Just like that, that's perfect. You're such a good boy." He rubs circles on Grantaire's back as Grantaire strokes his cock. "Such a good, beautiful boy."

When he thinks he's gotten back the mood he completely ruined, he kisses Grantaire again and then reaches for the lube. He wraps his fingers around Grantaire's wrist and turns Grantaire's hand over. He places the lube into it.

"What you put on my cock is all you're getting," Enjolras warns. "If you skimp, you're only hurting yourself."

"I like it hurting," Grantaire whispers and opens the bottle. "I like hurting for you, sir, Enjolras, sir. You like hurting me, I like you hurting me, it's so good, you don't understand, Enjolras, how good it is." He's started slicking up Enjolras's cock now and Enjolras is torn between watching Grantaire's face and watching Grantaire's hands. "Fuck, you don't even know what you look like when you're hurting me. You're an avenging angel, a pillar of fire by night, the sword of justice cutting me open and making me bleed, because it's what you're built for, you're serving your purpose, you were put here on this Earth to hurt me, that's what you look like. Like you fit. Like there's nothing in the world more important than me, than hurting me, than making me scream for you, that's how you look at me, smoldering. You burn me. You touch me and it's a brand deep in my body. Your fingerprints are in my bones, that's what it feels like. It feels like you own me and I'll never be free of you and what you've done to me, not ever. And I can't even think of wanting to be. That's how it feels when you hurt me. Like there's nothing in the world that's better than this. Because there isn't."

"You make me want to fuck you dry," Enjolras confesses. He bends forward and kisses Grantaire's cheek. "And, thank you."

Grantaire blushes. "I want you to fuck me dry," he says helpfully. He ducks his head and puts some more lube on Enjolras's cock. His fingers are a little hesitant, but grow bolder when Enjolras doesn't stop him. "But I'm a good boy and you said-- so, um. I know that wasn't you changing your mind. I'm a good boy."

Grantaire's saying it like he needs to hear it a few more times, so Enjolras obliges him. "You're a very good boy," he stresses. "You obey me so well, you're everything I could ever want in a boy. You like how I look when I'm hurting you? Well, you can't imagine how _you_ look. You're so beautiful, holding yourself ready for me. You react so well. You let me know with every breath that you want it, that you need it. You're so eager, so responsive. You show how much you love it, and that's the best gift you could ever give me. You submit so well for me, Grantaire. Don't ever doubt that. Don't ever doubt how fucking amazing you are. You let me in, let me take over, and I always know just how happy you are for me to do it. My good boy. You will always be my good boy."

" _Enjolras_ ," Grantaire says. He withdraws his hands from Enjolras's cock, which is actually good, because it was getting a bit too far into hand job territory for Enjolras's self-control, but he wasn't about to stop Grantaire. "Please fuck me now?"

"Of course," Enjolras says. "Turn over, get comfortable." He grabs a spare pillow and hands it to Grantaire pointedly. Grantaire blushes deeper, it's fucking adorable. Enjolras puts the lube onto the side table and waits for Grantaire. This is one of those situations where the fact that Grantaire's really not new at this is an asset. He knows exactly what to do and doesn't waste time.

Once Grantaire's gotten himself how he likes it, there's only one thing left to do. Enjolras grins at the sight of the plug. He teases his fingers around it and Grantaire mutters something incoherent. 

"Are you ready?" Enjolras asks. Grantaire nods. Slowly, carefully, Enjolras starts to pull the plug out. Grantaire tries to be quiet at first, but then Enjolras presses his thumb against one of the marks on Grantaire's thigh and Grantaire gets the idea. By the time the plug is all the way out, Grantaire's moaning loudly and shamelessly, pressing his ass back against Enjolras's hands.

"Such a slut for me," Enjolras says approvingly. He puts the plug to the side and slides his index finger into Grantaire. It's gorgeous, watching Grantaire take him, and he feels amazing. Enjolras can't wait to fuck him.

So he doesn't. He gets himself into position as quickly as he can and lines himself up. "Be ready," he warns Grantaire, who spreads his legs even further apart. Fuck, he's so fucking tempting. "Gorgeous slut," Enjolras adds, and shoves in _hard_.

Grantaire screams.

All the way in, and Enjolras takes a second to breathe. Two seconds. Three. Grantaire is so perfect around him, so fucking hot, so welcoming. He takes it so well, this is nothing like Enjolras has ever imagined before, it's beyond what he'd thought it could be, it's fucking perfect. "You're fucking perfect," he tells Grantaire, and Grantaire goes goddamn wild. There's no other word. He sets the pace, fucking himself on Enjolras's cock, pressing himself into the mattress and then back onto Enjolras's cock. 

"Fuck me fuck me fuck me," he's begging, and Enjolras snaps back to himself and does, pulling out nearly all the way, aching at how terrible it suddenly feels to not be inside Grantaire, and then thrusting back in again. The pace is hard and brutal, but Grantaire loves it, is fucking setting it, and Enjolras can't get enough. Why wasn't he doing this before? Why did he wait? He can't understand now how he could have ever thought this shouldn't be something they do immediately. Why the fuck did they wait? Grantaire is perfect around him, perfect and open and welcoming, he takes it all and gives back double, and Enjolras wants to fuck him every day of his life. This is nothing like he'd planned, this is a thousand times better. He has no idea how he's going to do anything else but fuck Grantaire for the rest of his life.

"You are so fucking," Enjolras says and then loses his train of thought as Grantaire clenches around him and then he just has to push Grantaire down, all the way down, and fuck him, just fucking take him, take everything from him, and Grantaire seems to be completely on board with this plan. He's thrusting into the pillow, Enjolras belatedly realizes, and he lets Grantaire get high enough off the bed for Enjolras to grab his cock and start stroking it roughly. It's the worst hand job he's given in his life, and that's counting the first couple times he ever masturbated, but he does not fucking care, and Grantaire doesn't seem to, either, if the shit he's shouting is any indication. Fuck, he's loud. Enjolras loves it. He can't get enough.

Grantaire seems torn between fucking himself back onto Enjolras's cock or forward into his hand, so Enjolras takes the choice away from him and lets go of Grantaire's cock. Grantaire whines at the loss, but then Enjolras's seated fully and he's spreading Grantaire's ass as open as he can and pressing his thumb into Grantaire's ass along with his cock. It's slow, but he manages, and Grantaire's swearing at him and panting so hard as his body welcomes him, it's fucking worth it. 

"Such a fucking slut for me," Enjolras tells him. "You wanna get my hands, too? Take everything I can give you, beg for more? You want that, boy? You want to be nothing but the ass I fuck?"

"Yes yes yes yes yes," Grantaire's chanting, he's fisting the sheets hard, and trying to fuck himself back onto Enjolras. Even now, he wants more.

"Even now, you want more," Enjolras says. "Even now, you're such a greedy cockwhore. You want to be loose and open, fucked open, be ready to take anything. You want me. You want it. You want to be fucked."

"God yes please fuck me," Grantaire begs, and Enjolras pulls his hands away, puts them onto Grantaire's hips to hold him in place, and obliges him.

Much too soon, Enjolras knows he's about to come. It's not fair, his stamina should be better than this. He's almost pissed off as he comes, one final thrust into Grantaire, and he doesn't want to pull out. He knows he has to, that this isn't the end and there's more to do tonight, but he gives himself a moment of being selfish, of embracing Grantaire and how this feels, like he's never fit anywhere better in his life, like he's never been more vulnerable. It's perfect and scary and fucking terrifying, what Grantaire's doing to him, what he just did. And all Enjolras wants to do is do it again and again and again.

And then he does pull out, because he has to. Grantaire loudly makes his feelings known about this and Enjolras completely agrees. Next time will be longer. Next time will be _better_.

"Shh, you don't have long to wait," he tells Grantaire, tying the condom off and throwing it into the trash. "You won't be empty for long. I promise."

Grantaire buries his face into Enjolras's pillows and then he's thrusting down again, his ass clenching, and Enjolras knows everything Grantaire wants to say to him now. Can just hear him. 

"I know, I know. You feel so empty, it's not fair. You had the plug and then you had my cock, and now's not the time to deprive you. It's not fair. You deserve better, my good boy doesn't deserve to be so desperate," and then he's found the dildo from where he'd placed it before. After Grantaire had complained about size earlier, Enjolras had contemplated using a smaller size dildo instead, but then decided to go with his original plan. This dildo is roughly the same size as Enjolras's cock, which should be fine. Grantaire's so open for him, so hypnotizingly ready, that to give him something smaller would be a disservice. Enjolras doesn't have to put it in all the way if size really is a problem, which it shouldn't be. Grantaire'd taken it fine before, and he demonstrably hadn't had any problems taking Enjolras's cock today.

Enjolras presses the head of the dildo against Grantaire's hole, and Grantaire moans happily, spreading his legs eagerly to take it. "There, that's my good boy," Enjolras praises, watching the dildo disappear slowly into Grantaire's ass. He's never going to get sick of that sight. And the sounds Grantaire's making, the way he's begging for it. Fuck, so this is what it takes to make Grantaire forget how to speak, to reduce him to begging shamelessly with his body. "You remember this one, don't you? You take it so well. You took _me_ so well. If only you could see how you look. You're so open right now, _fuck_. You're so gorgeous. I look at you and I know exactly how well you were just fucked. I know exactly how well I just fucked you. And you can't get enough. That's the best part of this, R. You can't get enough. I can see how much you can't get enough. You should always have a cock up your ass. It's your natural state, you filthy slut. It's what you deserve, it's how your body is meant to be used. You're so shameless, taking this toy like it's my cock, you want it, you need it, you're doing it for me so perfectly. This is how you're serving me, don't ever forget that. This is how you serve me, by taking my cock, by taking my toys. You opened yourself up for me like the good boy you are, you took my cock, and now you're taking this from my hands, because you can't ever get enough. Sluts like you can never get enough."

Grantaire's weeping now, loudly and messily, and his hips, fuck, his hips. Enjolras gets lost in watching Grantaire fuck the pillow, feeling him do it beneath his hands, reveling in the harsh rhythm of it, before remembering the cock ring. Enjolras thinks about it, but decides not to take it off. Grantaire'll come around it and it'll hurt and it'll be beautiful. Grantaire wouldn't have asked for it if he didn't want it, didn't want everything it entails.

"Fuck, you're so perfect," Enjolras says. "You don't even know, do you? Do you know how you _look_?" Enjolras kisses Grantaire's straining thighs, and then bites down hard on one of the marks from before. "I could take a picture and put it in the dictionary underneath desperate whore, that's how you look. You're desperate for a cock, any cock, even a fake one, you're desperate to come, you're desperate for me to make you come for the third time today. You're nothing but my slut, Grantaire. Nothing. You're mine and you're giving yourself to me so, so, so beautifully. Like there's nothing else in the world for you right now but serving me like this. Because there isn't, is there? There's nothing but me, nothing but what I'm doing to you, nothing but what you're doing because I told you to, because it pleases me. You're such a good boy, you have no idea how good you are, but you know you're my boy. You're nothing but my desperate, eager, obedient boy. You're nothing but what you're doing for me right now."

He'd picked a gentle pace with the dildo, not wanting to actually hurt him with it, but Grantaire doesn't seem to care. It's almost violent and Enjolras would be scared or in awe of the power, but mostly he keeps getting lost in imagining how that's going to feel when Grantaire fucks him, when it's him on the bottom instead of Grantaire, when he's telling Grantaire exactly how to fuck him. Fuck, it's going to be amazing. Enjolras is going to bump it up the list of things to do.

And then Grantaire is coming for him, and it takes them both by surprise if the way Grantaire screams is any indication. Enjolras wraps his arms around Grantaire and holds him through it, whispering to him how good he is, how amazing. When it seems like it's okay, Enjolras pulls the dildo out as carefully as he can, not wanting to hurt him too much now. Grantaire whimpers at him and Enjolras smooths his hand up and down Grantaire's calves, kissing the marks on Grantaire's thighs and ass.

"You've been so good," he murmurs. "Just a little bit more now. We're not quite done yet." Grantaire whimpers and Enjolras strokes his skin gently. "Shhhh, just be patient a little while longer." 

Enjolras gets out of bed and picks up the plug from where he'd placed it before. He goes into the bathroom, washes his hands, and cleans the plug off as quickly and efficiently as he can, then comes back into the bedroom. Grantaire's still sprawled out where Enjolras left him, arms and legs starfished on the bed. Enjolras settles himself between Grantaire's legs and hums as he presses a finger into Grantaire's ass. Grantaire whines and Enjolras rubs his hand soothingly against the base of Grantaire's spine and then carefully starts to press the plug inside Grantaire once more.

"I promised," Enjolras tells him softly. "I promised you won't fall asleep empty. And you won't. I won't let you be empty. Not after this. I know you need it." And maybe Grantaire had a point about the size, but it's not like it's hard to get it in. Grantaire's so open and welcoming, there's no resistance at all as Enjolras seats the plug fully inside him once more. "There, that's it. That's all. That's perfect. You took that so well."

"Need you," Grantaire pleads hoarsely. "Please. Need you."

"You have me," Enjolras promises. "I'm not going anywhere." He covers Grantaire's body with his own and holds onto him tightly. "I'm not letting you go."

They fall asleep like that.


End file.
